The True Feels
by byuncrackers
Summary: "Kyungsoo ngajak putus?" / "Sehun baik banget. Perhatian. Aku benar-benar ingin pacaran dengannya!" / "JADI YANG AKAN JADIAN DULUAN, SIAPA YA?" . KAIHUN slight! SuDO / KyungMyeon. RnR juzeyonq


©byuncrackers

Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Suho, Kyungsoo

Pairing: KaiHun slight KyungMyeon, KaiSoo

Rated: T maybe? K+ deh.

Genre: tidak tentu. Tergantung penilaian readers.

Warning! Ini fic geje abal dan sejenisnya. Diusahakan setelah membaca, menulis komentar dikotak review. Terimakasih.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Suho hyung!"

Junmyunㅡyang sering dipanggil Suho itu menoleh. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara adiknya, Kim Jongin. Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Apa Jongin? Kyungsoo ngambek?" Tanya Suho saat Jongin sudah ada didepannya. Jongin menggeleng sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Suho memutar bola matanya. Adiknya ini kenapa begitu bodoh? Tidak perlu berlari-pun juga ia tak akan ditinggal. Memangnya, Suho kakak macam apa?

"Kyungsoo selingkuh?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng lalu mendesah frustasi. Suho mengambil botol air minumnya lalu memberinya pada Jongin. Jongin segera menerimanya dan meminum air tersebut.

"Kyungsoo ngajak putus?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Beneran?"

"Sebenarnya bukan Kyungsoo yang ngajak putus.. Cuma yaa intinya kepengen 'putus'"

Jongin lalu menarik tangan Suho menuju cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Hyung. Aku merasa tidak cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Aku seringkali merasa bosan dengannya. Padahal baru dua minggu. Dia itu terlalu sibuk hyung."

"Maklumlah, Jong.. Ini sudah hampir akhir semester."

"Bukan gitu hyung! Maksudnya sebelum-sebelumnya juga aku dan dia tidak pernah saling available. Artinya aku dan dia jarang sekali mengobrol di pesan singkat, apalagi disekolah. Aku gak betah hyung."

Suho diam. Bukannya tak menanggapi, ia tau setelah ini Jongin akan bercerita lagi.

"Aku.. Selain itu aku ingin pacaran dengan Sehun."

"SEHUN?"

"Ssstt! Iya Oh Sehun! Manusia menyebalkan itu, dia suka denganku. Bahkan katanya ia mencintaiku. Kau tau? Aku melihatnya sendiri dia menulis namaku di bukunya. Saat itu aku sedang mencontek PR-nya. Dia bahkan sampai menulis curhatannya dibuku catatannya. Aku sampai membawa buku catatannya! Dengan alasan aku belum selesai mencatat."

Suho mendecak. Adiknya itu licik sekali rupanya.

"Hyung, serius. Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku merasa nyaman jika sedang berbicara dengannya. Aku dan dia selalu available. Dimana dia perlu aku, aku ada. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Udah gitu, kami ngobrolnya bakal asik banget sampai lupa waktu. Aku ngerasa lebih cocok sama Sehun daripada sama Kyungsoo. Lagipula kau suka kan dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Apa-apaan kau!"

Suho menghela nafas. Ia memang menyukai teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jujur sajalah. Maka dari itu bantu aku untuk putus!"

"DIH! Itu urusanmu, idiot! Jangan bawa-bawa aku untuk masalah percintaanmu itu." Kata Suho. Jongin menghela nafas.

"Kumohon hyung~" ucap Jongin sambil memasang bbuingbbuing milik Sehun.

"Kuusahakan. Dan berhenti melakukan bbuingbbuing milik Sehun." Kata Suho sebal.

"Udah gitu, Sehun baik banget. Perhatian. Aku benar-benar ingin pacaran dengannya!" Kata Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ehn, Jongin.."

DEG!

Itu suara Sehun!

'Oh my god, oh my no, oh my wow!' Batin Jongin merutuk dirinya. Suho malah memasang wajah menahan tawa. Jongin benar-benar malu. Perlahan, Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun.

"I-iya?" Kata Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tidak menjawab.

"Sehun duduklah. Tak lelah berdiri terus?" Ucap Suho mencairkan suasanya. Ia yakin sekali, akan terasa canggung luar biasa. Apalagi terlihat sekali wajah Jongin yang malu pake banget.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas, sayang sekali ibuku pergi dan tidak meninggalkan kunci. Karena itu aku kesini, mencari tempat untuk mengerjakannya. Eh, aku melihat Suho hyung bersama Kai. Jadi aku menghampiri kalian deh." Sehun berucap sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin makin gugup.

"Kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Maksud hyung tentang Jongin yang ingin berpacaran dengan 'dia'? Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Akukan memiliki telinga" jawab Sehun. Jongin gemetaran. Walau ia ingin berpacaran dengan Sehun, bukan berarti saat ini juga. Suho ikut deg-degan tapi ingin tertawa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Memangnya siapa sih, Kai, yang kamu pengen pacarin? Bukannya kamu udah punya Kyungsoo hyung? Maruk sekali sih." Cibir Sehun.

Sehun memang pribadi yang polos sehingga begitu menyebalkan. Selain itu dia juga memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. Siapapun pasti akan merasa nyaman berteman dengannya. Termasuk Jongin. Awalnya Jongin kesal pake banget pada Sehun karena dikiranya Sehun itu sok polos. Tapi, ternyata Sehun orang yang menyenangkan, sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Orangnya itu..." Kata Suho sambil memandang Jongin evil. Jongin sudah meng'err'kan Suho agar tidak memberi tahu siapa 'dia' itu.

"Siapa hyung?!"

"HYUNG!" Teriak Jongin.

Sehun semakin memaksa Suho agar memberi tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin malah menggeram ketakutan sekaligus kesal dan malu pada Suho, berusaha menahan Suho untuk memberi tahu Sehun.

"Hyungg jeball~" pinta Sehun memohon. Suho tertawa-tawa melihat wajah Jongin yang juga memohon.

"Suruh Jongin saja mengaku sendiri." Kata Suho pada akhirnya. Jongin menahan nafasnya saat Sehun menatapnya tajam seakan akan membunuhnya jika tidak diberi tahu.

"Aaah baiklah. Huh bagaimana caranya aku memberi tahunya?!"

"Ceritakan saja, Jonginnie~" goda Suho.

"Ish!"

.

.

"Yaa, begitulah ceritanya. Ah aku jadi merasa seme tidak tahu diri." Kata Jongin sambil menutup wajahnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sehun merasa senang. Rona merah dipipinya masih terlihat jelas. Ia memang sangat menyukai Jongin.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan jadian?" Goda Suho.

"Hyung!"

Suho tertawa lepas. Sehun masih senyum-senyum. Sedangkan Jongin sedang menahan malunya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Suho berdering.

"Yeoboseyo? Oh, nde. Ini ada kok, Jongin-nya."

Suho memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Nuguya?"

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin menaruh ponsel Suho ditelinganya. "Nde, hyung?"

"Jongin sebaiknya kita putus saja.. Aku merasa tidak cocok denganmu. Lagipula, aku sedang mencintai orang lain."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, hyung. Mianhae ne. Ehn, siapa yang sedang kau cinta?"

Jongin menaruh ponselnya dimeja, mengaktifkan "loudspeaker"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa suka sama Suho. Kakakmu."

"JADI YANG AKAN JADIAN DULUAN, SIAPA YA?" Goda Jongin pada Suho. Kyungsoo disambungan telepon hanya meng'hng?'-ria. Suho menahan malu luar biasa.

"Emm.. Kyungsoo hyung, sebenarnya Suho hyung juga suka padamu. Jadi Jongin teriak gitu deh." Ucap Sehun didekat telepon.

"ASTAGA SEHUN!"

Benarkan? Kepolosan Sehun itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

ㅡendㅡ

Hai. Byun kepikiran fic ini pas lagi dijalan wkwkwks gatau dah kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini.

Kan byun bikin fic lagi bukannya nerusin yg lain aaaa -_- oiya yg pengorbanan chapter 3 udah hampir jadi lohh ada yg penasaran gakk?

Oiya aku liat review salah satu reader:

**"Kalo bikin fic tuh selesaiin dulu thor gaenak tau diliat banyak ficnya ternyata belom pada selesai"**

Awalnya aku ngerutuk kesel banget tp setelah kupikir2 lagi emang bener. Keliatan banyak padahal belom pada selesai huks dan skrg malah ngepost lagi aaaa /nangis beneran gue bukan visual nangis/

Aku jelasin aja deh.. Aku bikin fic biasanya based on true story. Jarang banget bikin lewat ide. Kalo lewat ide pasti lama dilanjut atau gak ada akhirnya. Fic aku yg pake ide cuma fic pertama. Itu juga ada based on true story juga. Nah, maka dari itu draft aku banyakkkk banget. Aku ngelanjutinnya sesuai mood. Terus aku kan masih /ehem/ smp gitu jd labil apalagi kisah cinta makanya aku tuangin ke fic aja itung2 curhatan HAHAHAHA

Sekali lagi, mianhae nee /bow/ maaf udh bikin kalian kecewa huks.

Akhir kata..

Review ya. Review. Review please. Lope kalian dari byun!


End file.
